


Illustration for Lucy's "Secrets"

by ratcreature



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Pencil, Traditional Media, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-19
Updated: 2003-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for Lucy's Nightwing/Superman story "Secrets".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration for Lucy's "Secrets"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4460) by Lucy Gillam (cereta). 



> Media: pencil

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
